Phantom
Lyrics |-|Romanization= Umanui byeori ggeuteobsi heulleoganeun got eodilkka jeo hwanyeonge iggeullin gireul dallyeogamyeon sesangui ggeute daheulkka yeogiga eodinji tto mureobojiman jungyohaji anhdaneun geol sonyeoneul beorin hueya nan biroso alge dwaesseo ggeuti eobtneun eodumui gaunde neoneun nareul chajawa jabeuryeo haneun sungan tto dasi umjigyeo sigan soge gamchwo-on moseubeul jogeumssik deo boyeojweo salmeun eochapi banbokdwel aju jageun heureumil ppun weroumi iksukhan jasininikka idaeroramyeon gwaenchanha han sungan bultaolla sarajyeobeoril geureon ggumeun ijeobeoryeo oh because I don’t wanna cry deo manheungeol weonhae wasseo ggeuti eobtneun eodumui gaunde deullyeo-oneun melody duryeoum eobsi du soneul ppeodeo naemilmyeon It’s about the time to take me high deouk ganghal su itge han suntan jinachin bichi nae nuneul tteuge hamyeon sesange ojik naman aneun geu goseuro ga bami ajik jiteodo saebyeogeun ol tenikka Yeah~ That’s right How speechless you are. When you got the answers follow the Demon’s rule. 20 the 1st small new side. It is really meaningless How I take it right Diagramma Della Verita 1,2, thalatha Make to Make sure ggeuti eobtneun eodumui gaunde neoneun nareul chajawa jabeuryeo haneun sungan tto dasi umjigyeo sigan soge gamchwo-on moseubeul jogeumssik deo boyeojweo |-|Korean= 수만의 별이 끝없이 흘러가는 곳 어딜까 저 환영에 이끌린 길을 달려가면 세상의 끝에 닿을까 여기가 어딘지 또 물어보지만 중요하지 않다는 걸 소년을 버린 후에야 난 비로소 알게 됐어 끝이 없는 어둠의 가운데 너는 나를 찾아와 잡으려 하는 순간 또 다시 움직여 시간 속에 감춰온 모습을 조금씩 더 보여줘 삶은 어차피 반복될 아주 작은 흐름일 뿐 외로움이 익숙한 자신이니까 이대로라면 괜찮아 한 순간 불타올라 사라져버릴 그런 꿈은 잊어버려 oh because I don’t wanna cry 더 많은걸 원해 왔어 끝이 없는 어둠의 가운데 들려오는 melody 두려움 없이 두 손을 뻗어 내밀면 It’s about the time to take me high 더욱 강할 수 있게 한 순간 지나친 빛이 내 눈을 뜨게 하면 세상에 오직 나만 아는 그 곳으로 가 밤이 아직 짙어도 새벽은 올 테니까 Yeah~ That’s right How speechless you are. When you got the answers follow the Demon’s rule. 20 the 1st small newswide. It is really meaningless How I take it right Diagramma Della Verita 1,2, thalatha Make to Make sure 끝이 없는 어둠의 가운데 너는 나를 찾아와 잡으려 하는 순간 또 다시 움직여 시간 속에 감춰온 모습을 조금씩 더 보여줘 |-|English= Where do the countless stars travel to? If we go to the road that attracts the phantom, would we reach the end of the earth? I would ask again where this place is, but it is not important After leaving the little girl, I’ve come to the realization In the middle of the endless darkness, you come to find me The moment you try to catch me I move again This presence I tried to hide reveals itself little by little Life is a repetition that just slowly runs in its course anyway Because I’m so used to loneliness, it’s okay if it continues like this In one moment it bursts into flames and such dreams disappears, forgotten Oh, because I don’t wanna cry, I began to want more in life In the middle of the endless darkness comes a melody I have no fear, even if you push against me with two hands spread out It’s about the time to take me high so I can be much more stronger One moment passes by if the light makes me open my eyes I go to a place in the world that only I know Because I know dawn will come, even if the night is dark Yeah~ That’s right. How speechless you are. When you got the answers, follow the Demon’s rule. 20 the 1st small new side. It is really meaningless How I take it right Diagramma Della Verita 1,2, thalatha Make to Make sure In the middle of the endless darkness, you come to find me The moment you try to catch me I move again This presence I tried to hide reveals itself little by little